Starry Night
by Striped-Jeans
Summary: 'I should really just say something to him! I mean, how hard is it to say...Gil, I lo-...I adm-...' Not even in her thoughts could she say the words... PruHun Oneshot. Human names are used.


_Nope, not an update to **Romano's Jewelers**. Sorry, but I did send my editor most of Chapter 3, so if it didn't update, not my fault!_

_Don't hurt me. D:_

_And it's not Spamano this time.. I thought I'd try a crack at PruHun, but I think I made them too OOC. D: Whad'ya think?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

_Just the idea for this story since it was based on a dream I had a long time ago._

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Night<strong>

It was a beautiful night, filled with stars and no sign of a plane in sight.

Elizaveta could see the star filled beauty with ease from the attic in her house. Years of wear and tear cost her to lose a part of the roof, but that did not stop her from trying to have a great time in her old house. She seemed to like old-fashioned things, it reminded her of the past she used to share with her ex-husband.

Although it has been years since the divorce, she doesn't hold any grudges. It was better for the both of them. They both realized they needed to go their separate ways. She missed being her own free woman, and he couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

To this day, they are still great friends, but they never mention that such a thing existed between them.

Still, years later, she kept the house like her and Roderich left it. Even though she was uncomfortable with those years of her life, Elizaveta still cherished the moments she and Roderich had shared. And she couldn't come to wash away any signs left by her idiot best friend.

How she loved Gilbert, but refused to accept the feelings when he was around. Always loving him from afar. And it wasn't fair that he was so open with feelings like that. Actually, scratch that... He constantly joked about the tension between the two.

Still taking in the breath-taking sight of the midnight sky, she figured she had to say something to him sooner or later. It seems as though every time she smacks him with her iron-cast pan or yelled at him when he broke into her house... He distanced himself more from her.

And here she is, trying to concoct a sort of apology, but confession of love for the idiot. '_How could I fall in love with an idiot like him?'_ She thought, '_Out of all people... And you know you wouldn't be happy in such a relationship. I'll only end up being a lady again...' _

But then again, with Gilbert, she showed a more masculine quality to her personality. As though she was a warrior, that's how tough she felt around Gil.

She was still sitting there... in her beat up attic, looking to the stars for inspiration with her chin on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. She could have brought a jacket up, it was starting to get cold out there in the open.

She heard a sudden shift in movement, and for a second got frightened... But soon waved off the noise to think it was just another bird nesting itself in her heart-warming attic.

In fact, it was a bird, but not a bird that would usually be found in open country. No, this was a familiar bird that loved to rest in the silver hair of a certain albino she knew and loved. Little Gilbird nestled himself on top of Elizaveta's head, signaling that his owner was near. She looked up at the yellow canary and rustled its feathers. There were only two people this little bird loved and one of them was her.

Elizaveta expected to see the albino at any given moment, but he was nowhere in sight.

Instead, a weight appeared on her shoulders and she looked down to see a warm sweater draped around her cold self.

Little Gilbird chirped at the sight of his master and jumped from her head to his.

She laughed, "You know, you have to stop breaking into people's homes." He was lucky she didn't have her pan with her; if not, he was in for some beating up.

He chuckled, "I don't really consider _this _breaking in anymore. I mean, you're pretty lonely nowadays and would just **die **without my constant visits." Gilbert knew almost everything about Elizaveta. She never said it, but she was grateful for his break ins and announcements about how _awesome _he was, just so he could make fun of her, and vice versa.

'_Come to think of it, he hasn't used his favorite word in that last line...' _That only meant one thing. He was serious about something, and he was going to say it tonight.

Her attention was drawn away from the starry night to be focused on the man next to her. She took in how marvelous his white skin looked in the dark, how the moonlight reflected off his pale complexion and made him look like a god. She blushed at what she had just thought. '_I sound like a freaking love-sick teenager.' _Well, she was love-sick, in her own way.

Good thing he saw none of this. Gilbert had his eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together, trying to find the right words to tell her. _'Shit, how am I gonna make this subtle, but still show her I'm serious about this?' _No matter how many times he went over this, he was still too nervous to let three little, measly words slip off of his tongue.

'_Eli, y'know all those years about me joking about stuff between us? Well- nope not gonna work. Eliza, all these years I've been trying to say... Lizzie, I always thought Roderich wasn't for you...' _The list of starters was endless, but none could really get to the point of his feelings for her because he would end up making a joke out of it _**again. **_

And that was the last thing he needed.

_'I should really just say something to him! I mean, how hard is it to say...Gil, I lo-...I adm-...' _Not even in her thoughts could she say the words. '_He probably doesn't feel the same way anyways... I mean he's always joking about that.'_

_'She probably only sees me as her best friend, she's always beating me up with that stupid frying pan of hers.' _He was almost to the point of chickening out again. Or he was probably going to mention the fact and wave it off with a load of jokes and insults again.

Both stayed silent during those many minutes used to think separate thoughts of affection. And both found themselves staring at the night sky, still worried about the current situation they were in.

Both of their concentrations broke when a little yellow bird read the mood and let out a cheerful chirp, causing both persons to look at each other, directly in the eyes.

It wasn't held long, but just enough to make the other blush madly and look away.

More seconds passed with only the slow hum of rapid heart beats and breathing.

'_The hell was that all about? He never blushes. Unless...'_

_'Never have I seen Liz blush like that, what's going on in that head of hers? I wonder if it's possible that she... That would be great...if she just felt...' _He felt the tension ease the slightest bit, the same couldn't be said for the girl though.

More time flew and only one felt the smudge of courage to make any sort of move.

The German albino scooted closer towards the nervous Hungarian. He looked down on her, until she met red orbs with her own bright green ones. It seemed as though time stopped for the two and everything didn't matter since the two lost themselves in each others' eyes.

After very much time, Gilbert came up with a plan that was already too late to turn back on since he already put it into action. Slowly, he made his way closer to her face, along with his hand reaching to stroke her lengthy, brown hair.

She made no movement, partly because she was paralyzed about Gilbert's motives and partly because she wanted to see where this was going.

He slowly moved his face closer to hers, since he still wasn't sure if this was appropriate for her, and scared he was going to end up with more brain cells being lost. Gilbert was already stroking her hair and made his way to caress her cheek, which her only response was to close her eyes and leave an expectant expression playing on her face.

He chuckled at her reaction and smiled, but didn't stop his gestures. He was only inches away.

Only when a blur of yellow flew between both faces did Gilbert's attention avert to his little canary and shout words of obscenities towards the distraction. Elizaveta let a surprised expression flash across her features.

"Oh god..." '_What the hell am I getting myself into?' _She was having second thoughts on letting herself get into a relationship with Gilbert. '_Oh what am I kidding, I've been so happy and content all these years with Gil. Isn't it about time we...?' _She made up her mind. The only person that is for her is Gilbert, no one else, not even that Austrian. Gilbert was the one and only person that knew everything about her.

'_**Oh god? **__But...Does she not...? Nope, no turning back now! Just tell her, or make the move, already! If not, she might just think you don't love her __**that **__way, and end up being her best friend, forever. And we can't have __**that**__.'_

So it was settled, neither was turning back...but neither made a move. Gilbert just paused at the same proximity he was in before that bird stole the moment, and Elizaveta decided she was going to kiss him back if he made the move. She had to be certain he felt the same way she did.

The moment stretched on longer than necessary. Both were distraught with the amount of time being spent to just give a simple sign of affection. But apparently with these two, it was a hard thing to accomplish.

Gilbert was just at the point of brushing his lips on hers, when he paused to give another caress of her face, this time to brush his fingers from her temple all the way down to her jaw; and in turn, she gave him a shiver of delight. This made him smile. And both closed their eyes, waiting for what they knew was coming.

His hand rested at her chin...and he used one finger to bring her face closer. He leaned in as well, closing the distance and gently placing a tender but passionate kiss, letting his lips linger, making this moment last.

The kiss wasn't meant to go anywhere, just a proclamation of love for the other.

Eventually the kiss was broken, out of the necessity for air. They both seemed to have forgotten the importance of oxygen.

It allowed the young two to let out a few words.

"Elizaveta..." He rarely ever said her entire name aloud. It was usually some nickname like Liz, Eli, Eliza, or any other variation of her name. She secretly always liked it when he used her full name. "I love you, and always have."

He was just about to continue where they left off, but she paused to say a few set of words herself. "I love you, Gilbert. It's taken me all this time to realize it..." She shook her head and mentally laughed at herself.

Just then, a shooting star traveled across their view. And both followed the lucky star until it vanished.

He chuckled, "Heh, took you long enough." She wasn't sure if he meant her or the star, but she quickly pushed that thought away.

They continued their gesture of affection under the starry sky, in an old beat up attic.

But it didn't matter to them.

* * *

><p><em>Buhhhh, corny right?<em>

_I wrote this on my plane ride to England (10 freaking hours! And 12 minutes! Long) since I couldn't sleep...I never seem to be able to sleep on planes._

_So, yeah... The idea was based on a dream I had a long time ago, but I couldn't recall who the guy was. Actually, I don't think it was someone I knew. XD_

_Weird dreams are weird._

_Yeah, and I just had to throw that shooting star in there..._

_This probably sucked huh? Whatever, I can take criticism! I actually welcome it since I need help with my writing, which sucks. :D_

_Anyways, I love you guys because you make me feel so loved with all the subs/favs/reviews on my other stories. You guys are awesome, and so is my editor *heartheartheart*_

_Anyways, I should try to get some sleep. Oh look~ I'm flying over Canada, god I'm going to be spazzing out in Europe. I'll tell you guys about it 'kay? Bye!_

_Siempre con amor~_

_-Striped._

_**Surprise!** It's Striped's editor ~ XD Haha, she won't suspect a thing and I bet you guys have never read an editor's note kind of thing, eh? Well, here's one. _

_First of all, yes, I'm temporarily taking over Striped's FanFictions while she's enjoying herself in Europe. And I hope you enjoyed reading this cheesey PruHun she wrote. X3 _

_Secondly, if any of you are reading **Romano's Jewelers **and are awaiting the next update...I'm working on that. XD So, it'll be updated sometime soon, I'll assure you of that. Oh my, this note is just dragging on, so I'll let you guys continue on with your lives. _

_Thank you very much for your patience and kindness ~ and don't forget to review! Striped greatly appreciates each and every one. X3_

_-The Mysterious Editor-San of Striped_


End file.
